prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hanily
Hanily es el nombre de la relación de amistad entre Hanna Marin y Emily Fields. Historia Hanna y Emily tienen una estrecha relación y mucho en común. Esto puede ser porque de las cuatro chicas, Hanna y Emly eran las que Ali atormentaba y se burlaba más. Siempre se apoyan y se preocupan unas a otras. Hanna fue una de las primeras personas en enterarse de la sexualidad de Emily y siempre la ha apoyado. Cuando Emily estaba ocultando que le gustaba Maya, Hanna le dijo a Maya que Emily habría estado feliz si fuera a Homecoming. Ella tampoco la juzga cuando se entera del beso. Cuando Hanna fue atropellada por un automóvil, Emily llamó al 911 y les contó sobre el accidente. Emily vivió con Hanna durante la Temporada 2, que hizo que su vínculo aún más fuerte. Hanna también se preocupa por Emily porque cuando Paige era sospechosa de "A", hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener a Emily a salvo. Después de que Caleb recibió un disparo, Emily corrió hacia Hanna y la consoló. Confían mucho entre sí. Comparten rasgos de personalidad similares. Por ejemplo, ambas harían cualquier cosa para proteger a sus seres queridos. Ambos hablan sus mentes y expresan lo que piensan. Hanna y Emily pasan mucho tiempo juntas y se consuelan cuando alguna vez algo está mal. Hanna y Emily se apoyan mutuamente y siempre se ayudan mutuamente. Ambas están dispuestas a hacer cosas peligrosas para resolver misterios. Por ejemplo, en la Temporada 3, fueron a la cabaña de Noel Kahn para averiguar sobre Maya lo que los llevó a quedar atrapadas en la cabina y más tarde, Hanna le cortó la pierna. Esto demuestra que están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de averiguar acerca de las cosas necesarias. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot thumb|left En el funeral de Alison, Hanna se da cuenta de lo devastada que está Emily, más que de las otras chicas, saca un frasco de su bolso y se lo ofrece a Emily. Emily declina rápidamente, pero Hanna sonríe reconfortante e insiste, y Emily se la toma vacilante. The Jenna Thing thumb Hanna ve a Emily salir con Ben en el coche de Ben y comenta: "Nunca he pensado en ti como alguien que se sentiría tan cómodo con PDA", a lo que Emily responde: "Tal vez no soy la persona que todo el mundo piensa que soy" Una alusión a su sexualidad Emily y Hanna luego caminan juntos a la escuela. Reality Bites Me thumb|left A le envía a Hanna una foto de Emily y Maya besándose. Más adelante en el episodio, Emily y Hanna están hablando en The Grille, y Emily está sosteniendo un CD que Toby hizo para ella. Hanna pregunta por la persona que lo hizo, pensando que es Maya, y le dice a Emily que si tiene a alguien en su vida que se preocupa por ella, Hanna está feliz por ella. There's No Place Like Homecoming thumb En los pasillos de la escuela, Hanna ve a Maya y le pide que regrese a casa, diciendo que Emily realmente quería que viniera. Sin embargo, sin saberlo, Toby le había pedido a Emily que viniera y ella había dicho que sí. Más adelante en el episodio, cuando Hanna y las otras muchachas descubren que Emily trajo a Toby al baile, Hanna está tan desconcertada que las otras, quizás más. Ella le explica a Emily que ella pensó que estaba tomando Maya. The Homecoming Hangover thumb|left Mientras Hanna y Emily están solas, Emily descubre por Hanna por qué había pensado que Maya habría sido su cita para el baile. Hanna confiesa que vio la foto de ellos besándose y descubre a su vez de Emily por qué se fue con Toby y no con Maya. Emily admite que tiene miedo de que todo cambie. Careful What U Wish 4 thumb Emily por teléfono, discutiendo con los guardias de Maya en su centro de rehabilitación, el Norte Verdadero. Los guardias no le permitirán hablar con su novia. Al parecer, ella sólo puede recibir llamadas de su madre y padre. Por lo tanto, Hanna ofrece los servicios telefónico de un nuevo chico con tecnología de crédito, Caleb, que puede conectar el teléfono de Emily para que parezca que ella es una de las St. Germains cuando ella llama a Maya. The New Normal Emily y Hanna hablan por teléfono, mientras que ambas están en sus respectivos hogares. Hanna está empacando su bolsa con aperitivos, mientras que Emily está sentada en su cama, hablando de Caleb. Inesperadamente, la Sra. Fields se detiene junto a la habitación de Emily, y Emily le dice con fría que está hablando con Hanna; La Sra. Fields explica que sólo quería ofrecerle a su hija un zapatero extra, sin preguntarse con quién estaba al teléfono. Hanna recoge la tensión entre los dos, y Emily admite que no puede confiar en su madre acerca del comportamiento del padre de Paige, esperando que ella no se preocupe. For Whom the Bell Tolls thumb|left Garrett arrincona a Emily saliendo de su coche cerca de su casa y ofrece su ayuda, si las chicas necesitan algo y la invita a la noche de cine de su familia, pero ella declina. Emily se acerca a Hanna, sentada en su banqueta, para devolverle el teléfono. Hanna consuela a Emily acerca de su inminente traslado a Texas. Ni siente como estar sola. |-|Temporada 2= My Name Is Trouble En la esperanza de convencer a su mamá de que se quede en Rosewood, Emily considera falsificar una carta del explorador de natación del Danby College, diciendo que si sigue siendo una MVP en Rosewood High puede tener una beca completa. Ella imprime la carta y la muestra a sus amigas. Hanna está alentando esto. Surface Tension thumb Emily se muda a la casa de Hanna y para expresar su gratitud, después de su carrera por la mañana, hace un desayuno de sentarse para Hanna y su madre. Ella pone la mesa y pone servilletas reales y presta atención a detalles como separar las yemas de huevo de las claras de huevo. Hanna y Ashley tratan de asegurarle a Emily que ahora es una parte de su familia y no necesita actuar como un invitado. Pero la transición no es tan natural para Emily. Save the Date thumb|left Hanna entra en la cocina para encontrar a Emily haciendo abdominales. Ambos revelan que no han dormido desde que vieron lo que vieron. Emily entonces se une a Hanna para el desayuno, no en el mejor de los estados de ánimo. Sus músculos todavía están doloridos, por lo que Hanna le pasará la crema médica que compró el día anterior. Al parecer, utilizó la mitad del tubo en menos de 24 horas. Hanna piensa que Emily está siendo demasiado intensa para un encuentro de natación, especialmente cuando ella pasa el exceso de zumo de naranja para que no pique su azúcar en la sangre. Emily explica que ella está preocupada por el scout Danby, que se supone que está especulando su encuentro hoy. Ella espera que ella pueda hacer que la mentira de Danby no sea falsa. Picture This thumb En la casa de Hanna, Emily esta en la de ella, Hanna sobre lo amenazada que se siente por "A" tener otro secreto para sostenerse sobre su cabeza. Ella tiene miedo de que su carrera de natación está a punto de caer cuando "A" expone sus registros médicos. A la derecha en la señal, "A" envía a Emily un texto con una copia de sus expedientes médicos incluidos en el texto. Touched by an 'A'-ngel thumb|left Ashley y Hanna comentan lo fuerte que ha sido Emily, así que Ashley desenterra un certificado de regalo para un masaje gratuito para Hanna para dar a Emily. Hanna expresa celos benignos, pero está de acuerdo con su madre en que Emily lo necesita. En la escuela, Hanna y Emily pasan por los pasillos hasta el armario de Emily. Hanna le da el certificado de masaje corporal antes de salir de la escuela para unirse a Mona en el intento de su vestido de dama de honor. Más tarde, Hanna y Spencer tratan de consolar a Emily, quien le ha dicho a las otras chicas acerca de su día de spa mal hecho. Over My Dead Body thumb Emily y Hanna se visten para la próxima boda. Hanna expresa sus temores de perder a su padre, que se había ido durante los últimos dos años. Si arruina la boda, seguramente saldrá otra vez. Tom llama a la puerta y Emily se va para darles privacidad. A Hot Piece of A Emily responde a una llamada en el centro de crisis y habla con Lucas que revela que tiene que ocuparse de su problema esta noche y lo difícil que será perderla. Emily escucha la voz de Hanna en el fondo y se dirige directamente a la fiesta, temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga. En la fiesta, Emily llega y ve a Lucas de pie junto al pastel. Ella le recuerda lo que es una persona cariñosa y perdona, Hanna, y le dice que no haga nada de lo que se arrepentirá. Lucas se da cuenta de que Emily debe saber lo que está planeando y le dispara una mirada extraña. Temiendo que sólo empeorara las cosas, le contó a Spencer lo que pasó. Aprenden de Mona que Hanna tomó el bote de remos con Lucas para establecer los fuegos artificiales a través del lago. Let the Water Hold Me Down thumb|left La Sra. Marin tiene muchas preguntas para Emily y Hanna a la mañana siguiente. Ashley está preocupada y se siente parcialmente responsable de que Lucas no regrese a casa anoche. Hanna le informa que Lucas llamó a sus padres antes. Ashley intenta consolar a Hanna, diciendo que Lucas hablará con ella cuando esté listo. Se van a ir a Spencer's, alegando que necesitan para dirigir una presentación de grupo una vez más. UnmAsked thumb Las chicas se dirigen al Lost Woods Resort. El posadero, un timbre muerto para Norman Bates, golpea la ventana, asustándolos encima de sus nervios ya desgastados. Hanna se mete en el barro en el camino a la habitación. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hanna y Emily tratan de calentarse mientras Spencer vigila la oficina esperando a que el posadero se vaya. Voluntarios de Aria para ir con Spencer para obtener una mirada más cercana en el libro de visitas. Hanna decide tomar una ducha para lavar el barro. Emily recibe una llamada de Maya y sale para intentar conseguir una mejor señal, pero la llamada termina para entonces. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' thumb|left Más tarde, Aria y Hanna se despiertan para encontrar a Spencer y Emily desaparecidos y la puerta abierta. La encuentran de pie sobre la tumba de Alison, sosteniendo una pala. La tumba ha sido desenterrada, y el cuerpo de Alison falta en el ataúd. Una aturdida Emily no recuerda nada después de estar tan desperdiciada en la fiesta de pijamas. Es una trampa para Emily tomar la caída. Las chicas deciden cubrir a Emily, así que Hanna y Aria limpian las huellas dactilares de la pala y lo entierran en medio del bosque. That Girl is Poison Hanna va al hospital donde sabe que Emily está allí. Emily le pregunta si sabe dónde está Spencer y Hanna explica que Wilden la asustó un poco. Hanna le dice a Emily sobre la chaqueta que encontró y cómo pensó que Spencer y Emily quemaron toda su ropa de esa noche. Emily dice que lo hicieron, pero su chaqueta estaba desaparecida cuando regresó a Spencer y ella no lo estaba usando en el cementerio. Entonces saben que alguien tomó la chaqueta, pero no creo que es Jenna porque ver cómo shes su nuevo BFF por qué no se lo dan a ellos. Hanna muestra a Emily la chaqueta y Emily ve el hilo rosado en el bolsillo, lo que significa que la chaqueta es suya. The Remains of the "A" thumb Hanna visita a Emily en el trabajo. Ella le explica lo que pasó en el hospital y luego le entrega el papel con una dirección que se encuentra en la habitación de Mrs.Reynolds antes de que su corazón dejara de latir. Emily bromea diciendo que ella pensaba que Hanna tenía miedo de los ancianos, pero Hanna dice que los ancianos tienen miedo de ella en su lugar. La dirección es Riverside y State St, pero que no está en la dirección de Rosewood. (Riverside y State St.), es la ubicación de recogida de la bolsa con la chaqueta de Emily, que fue entregado a la iglesia. Después de terminar su trabajo en el brew Emily va a la dirección que Hanna le dio. Ella reconoce un café llamado 'Sputnik' de un flashback de esa noche. Más tarde, Hanna se encuentra con Emily en la fiesta de la iglesia. Emily le habla de Holden. Hanna corre al órgano de la iglesia, diciendo que quiere llegar antes de que "A" lo haga. What Lies Beneath thumb|left Terminan encontrando una puerta escondida detrás de una estantería. Dentro hay un set de dormitorio y la bolsa de Maya. Dentro de la bolsa de Maya hay una vieja tarjeta de cumpleaños que Emily le regaló a Alison en su cumpleaños número 14, un cuchillo con "LJ" tallado en él y un boleto de ida a San Francisco. Se dan cuenta de que Maya nunca dejó Rosewood. La puerta se cerró, encerrándolos. Gritaban preguntando "¿Quién está ahí?" ¿y qué quieres?" Y entonces la luz se apaga. En la cabina Emily y Hanna están tratando de salir. Emily dice que no hay servicio, pero piensan que quien los encerró acaba de salir. Emily empieza a romper las ventanas y Hanna termina recibiendo un corte del cristal en su pierna. Emily ata un scraf alrededor del muslo de Hanna y finalmente pueden escapar por una ventana. En el exterior encuentran un mensaje pintado en aerosol de "A": "Te voy a ahorrar para más tarde". Emily cree que Hanna necesita ir al hospital. Ella no se irá, por lo que Emily llama a Wren. Misery Loves Company thumb Cuando entran, van al cuarto de Aria, cuando aparece Meredith y le dice a las chicas que está en el sótano. Mientras bajan los escalones, Meredith cierra la puerta y los encierra. Encuentran Aria y agarran a Em en un club de golf después de que se abre la puerta del sótano. Byron aparece y le dice a las chicas que él no mató a Ali, pero vio a Melissa salir, hablando por teléfono. Hot Water thumb|left Emily le dice a Hanna que Jason está acostado en el lugar de un amigo por un tiempo. Hanna quiere que hablen con Paige y asegurarse de que ella les contó todo. Hanna le habla de Jamie y la factura de cinco dólares, y Emily dice que es probablemente sólo una coincidencia. Emily y Hanna ven que Paige está a punto de visitar la Tienda de Trajes de Rosewood para revisar las compras pasadas del traje de Queen of Hearts. Dicen que van con ella, a la repugnancia de Paige. Más tarde ese día Emily se pregunta a Hanna si Toby podría haber engañado a Spencer. También admite estar preocupada por Paige tener algún tipo de relación con Shana. Out of Sight, Out of Mind thumb En el apartamento de Toby, Emily encuentra a Hanna mirando atentamente las noticias en vez de ayudarla a buscar información sobre Toby. Emily no está convencida de que Toby pueda ser peligroso. Encuentran un pase de estacionamiento para Radley Sanitarium con "E. Lamb" en uno de los libros de Toby que Emily le dio. Hanna cree que Emily debería hablar con los padres de Toby. Notas *Tanto Ashley como Shay dijeron en Twitter que envían a Hannily y les encantaría hacer que la pareja fuera real en el programa. *Marlene también dijo una vez que nunca abandonaría a Hannily. *Hanna le pidió a Emily que fuera su cita al baile en la segunda temporada. *Emily se quedó en la casa de Hanna cuando sus padres estuvieron en Texas durante la segunda temporada. *Hanna fue la primera en apoyar a Emily cuando salió. Galería Hamily.gif Hanily-1.jpg Hanily-2.jpg Hanily-3.jpg Hanily-4.jpg 0304emily1.jpg CrFSN6jBseml.jpg Emily-hanna-PLL.jpg Hannilyinbedtogether.gif Hannilyissobeautiful.gif HANNILYHUGYES.gif 7984652.gif Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E02_720p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_2430.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E02_720p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_2464.jpg Hanily.jpg -hanily-.jpg Hanna-and-Emily-3-emily-fields-and-hanna-marin-27190640-400-300.jpg hanily-1-.png pretty-little-liars-season-3-hot-water.jpg emily-and-hanna-.png Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad